tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2017
Events January * January 3 - Counterpunch, Dust Devil, Seaspray, and Shockwave travelled down to the Cybertron Underworld to seek out the knowledge of Vector Sigma. In spite of clever diversionary efforts by Counterpunch, the Decepticons were almost overwhelmed by Centurion Droids... until they were suddenly called off by Dust Devil. * January 17 - "Visit to Vector Sigma" - Seaspray encounters the legendary super-computer Vector Sigma! * January 19 - "DC Under Attack" - Barbara Walker reports on Cobra's attack on the US capitol. * January 20 - John MacLeod was sworn in as the 45th and current president. Jan 23 - Inauguration Joe Schmo appears outside of MacLeod Towers, backdropped by what appears to be the swearing in of the new President. "We are here outside of MacLeod towers where President John MacLeod has just been sworn in after giving his inaugural address. As we know, the inauguration had to be moved due to the attack on Washington. President MacLeod has completed his swearing in and wanted to make some additional comments as to the recent attack. We go live to the newly sworn in President now." :The camera pans to the President standing at a podium, "My fellow Americans. As I stated in my previous address...now is the time for action, not empty words or promises. As you know, terrorists have attacked our nations capital. The great men and women of our military are holding them off but this just goes to show the failures of the previous administration. Terrible. Just terrible. An absolute disaster. I promise that as your President I am going to strengthen our military and intelligence assets to where things like this won't be able to happen. It's going to be big league. Absolutely HUGE. We will drive these terrorists out and we will wipe them off the face of this planet. God bless you and God Bless America!" :"Well folks, there you have it. Strong words from our new president. And now to the scores of the galactic cricket cup...." January 25 - "DC Falls to Cobra" Washington, DC falls into Cobra's hands. January 26 - "Encounter with Jetfire and Snaptrap" Cyclonus encounters Seacons and an Autobot at Silent Grill. February * 1 February - "One of the Family" - Major Bludd goes to Mexico City to find the first Hologram on his list: Raya. * February 02 - "Hiding in DC" - Sneak-Peek is discovered at his observational post in DC. * February 7 - Return to L.A. - Raya and Major Bludd, holographically disguised as Vipers, move through Los Angeles toward Starlight Mansion. On their way, they encounter a couple of curious characters... * 9 February - "A Holographic Homecoming" - Raya and Major Bludd arrive back at Starlight Mansion and reunite with Kimber and Taria and meet, or re-meet, the tiny Autobot Tonka. * 10 February - "Rio Arrives" - The Holograms' one-time manager, Rio Pacheco, arrives at Starlight Mansion. * February 13 - "Do As I Say and Not As I Do" - Dust Devil and Zetar search for Vector Sigma. * February 20 - "Spidey-Sense Tingling" - Dust Devil opens up to Spike Witwicky. * 20 February - "Care For A Sandwich?" - Rio discovers Major Bludd in one of the Starlight Mansion's kitchens. * February 26 - "Roof Encounter" - Lowdown takes a shot at Cobra Commander. * February 27 - "Good News for Cybertron" - A mysterious pulse has positive effects on Cybertron. March * March 1 - "It's... the Bishop!" - Bishop escapes the destruction of Kalis. * March 1 - "Whistling a Jaunty Tune" - Dr. Mindbender has X bring in his portable Brainwave Scanner to have some fun with Angel. * March 15 - "Return to Earth" - Typhoon consoles Spike over decisions he'd made. * March 21 - "Assault on Iacon" - Trypticon launches an assault on Iacon. * March 21 - "Epilogue: The Death of Zetar" - Bishop makes friends. Mar 25 - Navy OTTERS? Someone around the PIT has put magnetic signs over all the doors that formerly said Navy SEALS, and now it says Navy OTTERS, with an additional post-it that says 'sorry, budget cuts :(' April * April 10 - "Buster Makes a Friend" - Buster encounters someone looking for him on campus. * April 13 - "Isn't a Sagaie an African Spear?" - Buster and Chance investigate a strange vehicle reported on the UO campus. * April 13 - "Six Feet Under" - Kimber comes across Bludd while he's digging a grave. * April 24 - "Nevada Population Health Study" - Extensive Genetics teams up to help a population study. * 25 April - "To Murder Is Human" - Synergy requests a talk with Major Bludd. * April 30 - "Goodbye, Spike Witwicky" - Dust Devil and Typhoon say goodbye to Spike Witwicky as he heads home from Cybertron. * April 30 - "Returning Home" - Spike returns home from his visit to Vector Sigma. May * May 01 - "A Good Kid" - DJ Faireborn and Spike Witwicky talk in Autobot City about DJ's prospects for summer employment. * May 3 - "The Return of Zetar" - Zetar returns, to Bishop's surprise and disbelief. * May 3 - "Bishop Interview" - Bishop interviews Megatron in Triax. * May 4 - "Backblast and Cuffs" - Cuffs visits Backblast in his sniper's nest. * May 12 - "Valuable Prisoners" - Rartorata visits Snaptrap in the brig of The Hatemaker. category:2017 Category:IC Years